


Piece of puzzle

by mizore



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Fluff, Headcanon, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sibling Incest, before the movie happens
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizore/pseuds/mizore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tidak ada istilah lain yang bisa menjelaskan hubungan keduanya selain bahwa mereka merasa ‘klik’</p><p>Seperti 2 potongan puzzle yang menyatu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Masih dalam 'feels' Hamada bersaudara, gambar pun tak cukup, aku ingin menuangkan versi lebih 'lengkapnya' dalam tulisan. Ini headcanon yang ada dalam otakku. No movie spoiler. Set before the movie happens.
> 
> ENJOY !

Tidak ada yang aneh dalam hubungan kakak-beradik Hamada. Super jenius Hiro yang sudah duduk di bangku Sekolah Menengah Lanjutan di umur 12 tahun. Tadashi yang selalu menduduki peringkat pertama dan memenangkan berbagai kompetisi robotik dan sains. Hamada bersaudara bisa dikatakan hadiah dari tuhan untuk kedua orangtuanya. Orangtua baik hati yang selalu mengingatkan kedua putranya agar terus bersikap rendah hati. Satu hal yang membuat Tadashi selalu bersyukur adalah mereka memberinya adik laki-laki.

Kalau bukan karena Hiro masih ada disampingnya, ia tak tahu apakah hidupnya akan tetap bahagia sepeninggal kedua Hamada senior. Hiro memberinya semangat dan tujuan hidup. Menyayangi dan melindunginya. Tidak ada seorang pun didunia ini yang membuat hidupnya berwarna kecuali Hiro. Oke, statemen barusan mungkin terdengar aneh tetapi tak ada istilah lain yang bisa menjelaskan hubungan keduanya selain bahwa mereka merasa ‘klik’

Seperti 2 potongan puzzle yang menyatu.

* * *

 

"KEJUTAN!"

Hiro dan Tadashi yang masih memegang tas ransel mereka hanya bisa melongo melihat kamar baru mereka. Tadashi berbisik 'wow' sambil menggelengkan kepalanya takjub dan Hiro masih melongo disampingnya. Bibi Cass kemudian memeluk mereka erat dari belakang yang membuat Hiro berteriak kecil.

"Aku harap kalian suka kamar baru ini!" Cass tersenyum malu sambil sesekali tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi wajah Hiro yang memandangnya kagum. "Aku berjuang keras untuk menata dan menghias kamar kalian, loh." Ia melepas pelukan super erat dari dua ponakan tersayangnya, maju berjalan kearah tengah kamar dan lalu melebarkan tangannya. "Masih ingat dulunya ini tempat apa, Tadashi?"

Remaja tinggi itu kemudian tertawa kecil. Hiro menatap kakaknya dengan alis penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu kamar ini lebih tepat disebut apa pada saat itu... selain gudang yang terkena bencana alam."

Wanita dihadapan mereka tertawa keras membuat ponakannya terjingkat kaget, wanita berumur yang masih cantik itu kemudian mengangguk pelan dan berbalik membelakangi mereka. Cass berjalan pelan kearah jendela dan memandang keluar dimana musim semi menunjukkan keindahannya, pohon sakura dan pohon lain yang menghiasi jalan melambai terkena angin. Ia lalu menceritakan tentang suaminya yang suka bertualang keluar negeri dan membawa barang-barang antik pulang, memenuhi rumah dengan barang yang tak berguna, kamar di loteng yang memang untuk gudang jadi penuh dengan barang-barang itu. Sepeninggal suaminya, bibi Cass dengan lega menjual semua barang antik di kamar ini dan tak disangka mendapatkan keuntungan yang besar. Hiro mendengar dengan seksama disamping Tadashi, mereka berdua duduk dengan manis di kasur Hiro, mendengarkan bibinya menggali kisah lucu tentang almarhum suaminya. Tadashi sesekali menambahi cerita yang ia ingat tentang suami bibi Cass. Hiro yang sama sekali belum pernah bertemu karena si kecil Hiro belum lahir saat itu. Cass menutup cerita mereka dengan senyum ketika Hiro mulai kelihatan lapar.

"Aku benar-benar bahagia kalian akan tinggal bersamaku." Memandang dua keponakan lelakinya yang tampan, bibi Cass berjalan pelan dan memeluk mereka erat. Dua pasang tangan yang kuat balik memeluknya. "Kadang kita harus merelakan orang yang kita cintai pergi, dan tetap menjalani hidup meski kadang kekosongan yang ditinggalkan mereka membuat sesak. Tapi, hei! 2 tahun yang lalu pamanmu meninggalkanku dan aku masih bisa menceritakan kisah tentang dia dengan perasaan yang bahagia. Kalian masih punya masa depan yang panjang dan menyenangkan! Kedua orang tuamu pasti bangga ketika melihat kalian tumbuh sehat menjadi pria yang tampan."

Cass melepas pelukannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca lalu mencium dahi kedua ponakannya dengan kecupan yang bersuara. Hiro tersenyum kecil dan balik mencium pipi bibinya. "Aku akan biarkan kalian menjelajahi kamar baru ini dan aku akan menyiapkan makan siang." dengan kedipan, bibinya itu melambai dan menuruni tangga. "Turun ya kalau kalian sudah selesai menjelajah!"

Tadashi membalas teriakan bibinya lalu melirik Hiro yang terdiam disebelahnya. Ia tahu Hiro merasa nervous selama perjalanan menuju rumah Cass. Siapa yang tidak? Rumah yang mereka tinggali selama ini beserta perabotannya telah dijual untuk tabungan dan keperluan pendidikan kedua remaja itu. Mereka tidak punya tempat lain selain bibinya. Meski Cass adalah keluarga terdekat yang mereka punya, selain om dan tante yang tinggal di Swedia. Tidak ada kakek dan Nenek dari keduanya. Tadashi dan Hiro tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi didunia ini.

Hiro yang baru beranjak 12 tahun, hanya punya kakaknya. Tadashi yang berumur 17 tahun, hanya punya Hiro. Remaja kecil disampingnya memainkan ujung kemejanya, menarik-narik benang yang muncul disana. Ia kelihatan masih nervous. Memandang sekeliling kamar dengan mata cokelat yang brilian, pandangannya berhenti pada kakaknya yang sedang memandang Hiro dengan lembut. Bibir tergigit, ia lalu berbisik pelan.

“Tadashi, cium aku.”

“Hiro-“

Hiro menarik lengan cardigan Tadashi. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia berbisik pelan memanggil nama kakaknya. Rambutnya yang mulai panjang tak beraturan menyentuh ujung dagunya, menggelitik. Dengan helaan nafas, Tadashi menarik tubuh adiknya mendekat hingga ia duduk dipangkuannya. Hiro yang mungil, Hiro yang manis.

“Aku kangen mereka…”

“Yeah, Hiro. Aku juga.” Tadashi bisa mendengar suara bibi Cass dilantai bawah sedang menggumam lagu sambil sesekali bunyi alat-alat masak berdentingan. Hiro ikut memalingkan wajahnya kearah tangga, tak ada privasi, tak ada alarm jika Cass tiba-tiba naik keatas. Adik lelakinya kembali menatap Tadashi dengan mata lebar yang indah, tertutup dengan rasa khawatir yang melingkupi wajahnya.

“Aku mengerti kita harus ekstra hati-hati tapi aku membutuhkanmu sekarang.” Melihat ekspresi ragu di wajah kakaknya, Hiro menambahkan kata yang takkan bisa Tadashi tolak. “ _Please_ …”

“Hanya satu kecupan.”

Hiro tidak berkomentar apa-apa karena dia tahu satu kecupan tidak pernah cukup bagi mereka.

* * *

 

Ciuman pertama Hiro terjadi dihari kematian kedua orangtuanya. Telpon dari rumah sakit yang mengabarkan berita duka, Tadashi yang gemetar melepas gagang telpon. Hiro turun dari tangga melihat kakaknya menangis sesenggukan dilantai, ia berbisik memanggil kakaknya khawatir. Tadashi terjingkat, menoleh pelan memandang wajah adiknya lalu berdiri dan berlari memeluk Hiro erat dengan tangis lepas. Tadashi yang cool, Tadashi yang dewasa, Tadashi yang baik hati, Tadashi yang sabar, menangis dipelukannya. Hiro seketika mengerti. Bahwa mereka telah ditinggal pergi selamanya.

“Tadashi.”

“Kecelakaan.” Kakaknya berbisik ditelinganya dengan suara serak. “Tabrakan beruntun.” Tadashi berhenti bicara. Satu detik dua detik, Hiro merasakan lehernya basah oleh airmata Tadashi dan tanpa ia sadari mereka berdua menangis sesenggukan dalam pelukan masing-masing. Beberapa menit kemudian yang terasa seperti selamanya, ia melepas cengkraman eratnya pada Hiro. Tadashi merasa kakinya kram karena ia harus berlutut untuk memeluk Hiro, tidak tahu berapa lama, tapi luka hatinya masih terasa nyeri. Ia memerangkap kedua sisi wajah Hiro untuk menatap wajah adiknya. Mata coklat lebarnya yang sembab semakin membuat renyuh. Tadashi menghela nafas dan mencium air mata yang masih menetes di pipi Hiro, sesenggukan, si kecil Hamada melepaskan tangannya yang masih melingkar di leher kakaknya, dan menyentuh kedua pipi Tadashi juga. Meniru apa yang dilakukan kakaknya.

“Tadashi…”

“Hiro, aku-“ Tadashi menatap kedua mata adiknya lekat. “Aku tak bisa kehilanganmu juga. Oh… tuhan,” ia menghentikan perkataanya untuk menarik nafas. Suara kedua hela nafas mereka memecah kesunyian di malam gelap itu.

“Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri _._ ”

Keduanya mencengkram leher masing-masing dengan perasaan penuh rasa putus asa terhadap takdir. Ciuman lembut dibibir yang mengikuti setelah itu terasa seperti sesuatu yang seharusnya terjadi sejak lama. Semuanya terasa ‘klik’

Seperti puzzle yang akhirnya menemukan bagian yang lain.

* * *

 

Tadashi tahu perkembangan hubungan diantara Hiro dan dirinya takkan dipandang normal oleh siapapun. Termasuk bibinya, Cass, meskipun dia adalah yang paling mengerti betapa dekat hubungan mereka berdua, tetap saja akan terasa tidak nyaman jika Cass sampai memergoki mereka. Selalu berhati-hati adalah salah satu cara untuk menjaga rahasia diantara mereka, selain alarm hasil buatan si Hiro.

“Aku taruh ‘alarm touch’itu di anak tangga pertama. Jadi ketika kita mau-” Hiro membuat simbol tanda petik dengan kedua tangan mungilnya, “You-know-what. Tombol di jam weker ini tinggal diaktifkan saja. Jam weker- tetapi dengan wireless- ini akan berbunyi ketika bibi atau seseorang naik keatas disaat kita sedang…“ Hiro membuat simbol itu lagi, membuat Tadashi tertawa kecil.

“Brilian, Hiro. Seperti biasa.” Tadashi mengecup bibir Hiro cepat, membuat Hiro mengedipkan matanya kaget lalu cemberut.

“Sneaky.”

Tadashi mengacak-acak rambut adiknya dengan sayang, mengecupnya didahi sedetik kemudian.

“Aku akan pulang larut malam nanti. Jangan menungguku lagi.”

Hiro mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia mengamati Tadashi memasukkan beberapa buku dan kertas kedalam tas ranselnya, berjalan kesana kemari mencari kaos kaki yang ia lempar entah kemana, memasukkan kaos merah dan putih favoritnya. Hiro lalu merebahkan diri dikasur melihat Hamada tertua itu sedang sibuk sendiri.

“Kalau aku gak tahu kau mau ke kampus, aku pasti menduga bahwa kau mau pindah rumah.”

Tadashi berhenti mencari sesuatu dilemarinya dan memandang Hiro dengan alis naik. “Aku hanya membawa beberapa baju ganti karena berkeringat ketika sedang merakit robot dan melakukan banyak hal di laboratorium itu cukup mengganggu kenyamanan.”

“Uh-uh”

Tadashi membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Hiro penuh, yang sedang terlentang dikasurnya dengan ekspresi serius, dahi berkerut dan memainkan ujung kaosnya.

“Hiro,” Remaja tinggi itu menghela nafas dan mendatangi adiknya yang sedang merengut. “Ada apa?”

“Kau tahu ada apa. Kau hampir tidak pernah pulang sore beberapa hari ini. Aku jarang melihatmu kalau tidak bangun pagi atau tidur larut. Ugh, terserah.” Hiro membentuk garis lurus dibibirnya, melihatkan rasa kecewanya. “Apa kau… bosan denganku?” ia berbisik pelan sambil membalikkan badan, membelakangi kakaknya. Remaja tinggi itu membelalakkan matanya mendengar sayup kalimat yang terucap dari bibir Hiro. Ia menjatuhkan tas ranselnya dan mendatangi Hiro.

“Hei, hei. Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu, Hiro? Hei, ayolah tatap aku.” Tadashi menaiki kasur adiknya dan merebahkan diri disampingnya. Hiro tidak bergeming. Tadashi melingkarkan tangannya dan memeluk Hiro dari samping. Dada dan punggung mereka bertemu. Ia bisa merasakan detak jantung Hiro berdegup kencang, Tadashi bahkan bisa mendengar degup jantungnya ikut berlomba.

“ _I don’t know_! Maksudku… kau mahasiswa dan aku masih disekolah. Aku gak punya teman disini karena aku anak jenius yang masih bocah. Dan kau menghabiskan banyak waktu di Universitas. Bibi Cass dari siang sampai malam sibuk dengan café, Mochi suka tertidur kalo aku ajak main. Aku tidak mood ber-eksperimen. _I’m bored!_ ”

Tadashi terdiam mendengar Hiro mengungkapkan isi hatinya, ia mempererat pelukannya, mempersilahkan Hiro melanjutkan.

Hamada kecil menambahkan dengan berbisik pelan “Dan akhir-akhir ini kau tidak pernah menciumku lebih lama dari 10 detik.” Ia terdengar sangat kecewa. Tadashi ingin tertawa kalau saja ia berani.

“Apa kau punya pacar, Tadashi?”

“HUH?!” oke pertanyaan barusan diluar dugaan Tadashi.

“Ugh, lupakan. Aku terdengar seperti bocah cengeng yang cemburu.” suara Hiro sedikit teredam, rupanya ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Tadashi merasa dadanya hangat mendengar pengakuan Hiro. Ia meniup tengkuk Hiro pelan yang membuat bocah dipelukannya menggeliat.

“Tadashi! Aku serius!”

“Bonehead _._ ”

Hiro menoleh mendengar kakaknya menyebut nickname itu. Nickname yang sering disebut jika Hiro melakukan hal-hal yang sembrono dan bodoh. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk balik mengejek Tadashi tetapi badannya tiba-tiba tersentak ketika ia merasakan tengkuknya dicium. Hiro membelalakkan matanya.

“A-apa?”

“You’re bonehead. Yang berarti idiot.”

Kedua lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya berusaha untuk mengubah posisi Hiro. Hamada kecil mencoba mempertahankan sedikit gengsi yang ada dengan bersikeras tidak mau membalik badan. Tadashi lalu menggelitiknya.

“Tak ada yang lain bagiku, bodoh. Kau tahu itu.”

Ia tersenyum melihat telinga Hiro memerah. Adiknya itu lalu membalik badannya dengan pelan dan wajah yang pink. Tadashi mengecup rambut Hiro dan memeluknya lagi, dengan posisi kepala Hiro menempel didadanya.

“Serius?” suara Hiro bergema didadanya.

“Uh-huh.”

“Jangan menghabiskan banyak waktu di Universitas, please.”

“Ah, tentang itu…”

Mendengar nada ragu milik Tadashi membuat Hiro mendongakkan kepalanya. Tadashi memalingkan wajahnya, ia terlihat seperti ingin membuat alasan lain.

“Apa?” Hiro mengernyitkan dahinya melihat kakaknya seperti merasa bersalah. “Hei! Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu!”

“Tidak. Aku hanya- OH CRAP!” Hiro terlonjak kaget mendengar kakaknya mengumpat. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dari Hiro dan lalu meloncat meraih tas ranselnya. “Oh tidak, Hiro maafkan aku. 20 menit lagi kelas Prof. Callahan dan ini kelas penting bagiku. Aku harus mengebut kesana sekarang.” Tadashi kemudian berlari turun dari loteng kamar mereka, meninggalkan Hiro yang masih dalam posisi terlentang dikasurnya.

“What the he-“

Belum sempat Hiro selesai mengumpat kesal, Tadashi berlari lagi keatas. Suara derap kakinya keras diikuti oleh teriakan Mochi yang kemungkinan ekornya diinjak olehnya. Hiro mengernyitkan dahi ketika Tadashi tidak berhenti berjalan cepat kearahnya. Dan Hiro mengerti kenapa ketika melihat ekspresi Tadashi yang langsung menaiki kasur dan menindih tubuh Hiro.

“OMPH!”

“Ahaha sory!” Tadashi tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi Hiro yang seketika memerah padam. “Aku ingat kau rindu pada ciuman lebih dari 10 detik milikku?”

Hiro mendengus, menutupi rasa malunya. “Diam kau.” Ia kemudian dengan senang hati menarik kerah baju kakaknya. Bibir mereka bertemu dengan lembut (dalam kasus Tadashi) dan liar (dalam kasus Hiro). Tadashi tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa adiknya berubah dari bocah pemalu menjadi super seksi. Sudah 5 bulan sejak hubungan mereka berubah dari kakak-beradik menjadi lebih spesial, 5 bulan sejak ciuman pertama yang mengubah segalanya, 5 bulan sejak mereka belajar bahwa tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa meyakinkan Tadashi bahwa incest itu salah. Ketika yang bisa menghibur luka hatinya hanya dalam sedetik, dan hanya dengan kecupan kecil di bibir adalah Hiro. Yang sekarang sedang menjilat bibirnya malu. Tadashi mengerang pelan melihat adiknya mencoba french kiss.

Pada akhirnya Tadashi telat 5 menit masuk kelas. Best time.


	2. Chapter 2

**  
**

****

“Oh my god!”

Tadashi tersentak kaget dan segera mematikan layar di smartphone-nya. Ia menoleh untuk menemukan Honey Lemon sedang berdiri dibelakangnya dan pastinya telah melihat album foto Hiro yang dia pandangi selama beberapa menit itu.

“Dia manis sekali! Pacar?”

Tadashi tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi penasaran Honey dengan matanya yang berbinar. Cewek tinggi semampai itu menunggu jawaban Tadashi dengan tidak sabar.

“Hai, Honey. Dan tidak, bukan pacar.”

“Aw, masa’ sih? Kau terlihat sangat bahagia memandangi foto barusan. _Lovestruck_.” Honey menusuk jari telunjuknya ke pipi Tadashi. “Jangan bohong deh. Screensaver smartphone-mu kau dan dia sedang berpelukan kan?”

Oke, sejak sebulan yang lalu disana memang terpampang foto dia dan Hiro berpelukan sambil tersenyum lebar kearah kamera. Tetapi dia telah men-setting bahwa screensaver itu tak bisa dilihat kalau bukan dia yang memegang?

Melihat ekspresi Tadashi yang malu-malu, Honey kembali memekik kecil “BENERAN? OMG SO CUTE! Aku hanya menebak loh!”

Tadashi menggeleng kepalanya terhibur. “Tidak, Honey. Dia bukan pacarku. Dia-”

“Siapa??”

Tadashi menoleh kesamping dan menemukan Wasabi, Gogo, dan Fred mendekat dimeja kerjanya. Wasabi terlihat begitu tertarik, Gogo juga tapi dia menyembunyikan ekspresinya, Fred membuat gestur aneh dengan tangannya sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya. Tadashi tak bisa menahan tawa melihat teman sekelasnya begitu penasaran hanya dengan topik ‘siapa punya pacar’. Dasar kutu-buku…

“Calm down, guys! Dia Hiro. Kalau kau ingat siapa…” Tadashi tersenyum melihat teman-temannya saling berpandangan, mencoba mengingat nama Hiro. Well, sesekali Tadashi tak bisa menahan rasa bangganya pada Hiro dan kadang menyelipkan Hiro disetiap obrolan santai mereka. Honey dan yang lain lalu menatap balik Hamada tertua itu.

“HIRO SI JENIUS?” Honey berteriak kaget disertai ekspresi tertarik teman-temannya yang lain. “KAU MEMASANG FOTO CUTE DENGAN ADIKMU SEBAGAI SCREENSAVER?!”

_Oh, crap._

“Ahaha, memangnya aneh…?”

“Sama sekali tidak! Manis sekali~” Honey dan Wasabi terlihat seperti ingin meleleh. Gogo tersenyum nyengir menatap Tadashi, “Brother-complex, huh Tadashi?” Fred mengernyitkan dahi sambil bergumam, “Yang terganteng disini pun tak punya pacar? Ckck.”

“Aku tak pernah melihat wajah adikmu. Mana lihatkan!” Perkataan Wasabi membuat kumpulan nerd itu mengerubungi Tadashi dan berusaha untuk mengambil alih smartphone dalam genggamannya. Tadashi tertawa sambil menyembunyikan gadgetnya itu, lalu menyerah ketika Fred mulai menggelitikinya, dengan helaan nafas ia membuka kunci smartphone-nya yang menggunakan keamanan sidik jari. Tadashi hanya berharap tidak ada yang memintanya membuka album foto Hiro (yang diproteksi untungnya). Album penuh dengan Hiro dalam berbagai pose. Tak bisa membayangkan apa yang bakal dipikirkan teman-temannya kalau mereka melihat foto selfie Hiro yang sedang mencium kakaknya yang sedang tidur.

Sedetik kemudian suara teriakan teredam Honey dan Wasabi membahana diruangan. Mereka saling menyikut masing-masing, Tadashi berkali-kali dipeluk oleh Honey yang entah kenapa sangat bahagia melihat foto dirinya dan Hiro. Berkali-kali dia menyebut mereka cute brothers. Tadashi tak begitu mengerti tentang cewek dan apa yang mereka sebut cute.

“Lain kali ajak dia kesini, Hansamu! Dia bakalan cocok banget dengan kita ‘nerd’!”

“Ah, dia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan Universitas.” Tadashi memberi senyum menyerahnya, “Dia masih 12 tahun dan sudah SMA. Otaknya yang genius membuatnya cepat bosan kalau tidak ada tantangan baru. Aku menghabiskan waktu selain dikampus untuk menariknya dari Bot Fight liar yang ada disudut-sudut kota.” Hamada tertua itu lalu menggeleng kepalanya dengan ekspresi yang penuh dengan cinta. “Dia… unbelievable.”

“Aaww.”

Sekelompok nerd itu akhirnya meninggalkan Tadashi sendiri diruang kerjanya setelah mereka puas membombardirnya dengan segala macam hal. Wasabi dan Gogo bercerita tentang adik mereka juga. Gogo dengan adik perempuannya yang menyebalkan. Wasabi yang ternyata punya 3 adik laki-laki dan 1 adik perempuan. Lelaki berkulit gelap itu curhat kepada Tadashi bahwa dia iri dengan kedekatan mereka karena adiknya yang tertua sejak puber malah semakin jauh. Tadashi mendengarkan dengan seksama dan sesekali memberi saran meskipun tidak banyak. Ia tidak punya trik spesial untuk dekat dengan Hiro. Mereka berdua sudah saling menarik masing-masing untuk mendekat, seperti layaknya magnet. Tadashi memutar kursi kerjanya sambil berpikir. Ia melirik jam di dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Ia ingin pulang cepat tapi Baymax masih butuh banyak upgrade-an. Ia berpikir tentang Hiro…

Salah satu alasan ia tinggal lama di laboratorium adalah selain merakit Baymax, dia punya masalah dengan kontrol. Seksual kontrol lebih tepatnya. Ugh, bagaimana tidak? Ketika orang yang kau cintai setiap malam naik keatas kasur untuk mencuri cium. Tadashi tahu Hiro sudah mulai memasuki masa puber, dimana bocah itu mulai membasahi celana dalamnya dengan mimpi basah. Beberapa kali ketika mereka berciuman lebih dari beberapa menit, Hiro akan mengalami ereksi dan kemudian menatap Tadashi malu lalu meloncat dari kasur dan masuk kekamar mandi. Ia ingin bilang bahwa apa yang terjadi padanya itu normal atau sesuatu, tapi Hiro tetap mengurung dirinya dikamar mandi sampai ereksinya hilang. Tadashi langsung merasa lemas menyadari bahwa Hiro tidak terlalu tertarik untuk meng-eksplore hubungan mereka lebih dari ciuman. Tetapi ia berkali-kali mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa adiknya itu masih 12 tahun! Demi tuhan, dia masih bocah yang suka ikut Bot Fight hanya untuk mengetes kemampuan robotnya dan melihat lawan mainnya marah.

Tadashi tahu rasanya mengalami puber. Ia tidak ingat mengalami mimpi basah, tetapi bentuk tubuhnya berubah drastis. Dadanya menjadi berotot, tinggi badan yang tiba-tiba bertambah berpuluh senti, suaranya menjadi berat, dan sesekali ereksi yang tiba-tiba muncul. Sejak puber itu, Tadashi beberapa kali mencoba berpacaran, tetapi hubungan seks tak pernah membuatnya tertarik seperti layaknya sains dan robot. Dia sempat mencari tahu tentang keadaan dirinya dan memutuskan memanggil dirinya sebagai aseksual. Dan sepertinya sebutan itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi sejak ia merasakan yang namanya bibir lembut Hiro. Seakan dunia ini berputar 90 derajat. Hiro yang dulunya hanya ia lihat sebagai adik sekarang telah menjadi separuh hidupnya.

Oh hell. Ia yakin tubuhnya ingin meminta ganti rugi karena bertahun-tahun tak menikmati hubungan intim diantara manusia. Setiap ia bersentuhan dengan Hiro, mencium bau tubuhnya, bahkan hanya melihat senyum nyengirnya… tubuh Tadashi seperti dialiri listrik. Bayangkan! Makan malam innocent dengan bibi Cass dan Hiro saja bisa membuat dia mengalami ereksi ketika kaki Hiro tak sengaja menyentuh ujung jari kakinya. Seperti ia dalam masa puber lagi saja. Tadashi tak yakin bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama untuk tidak menerjang Hiro.

Tinggal larut malam di laboratorium sepertinya ide yang bagus…saat itu.

 

* * *

 

Siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa keesokan paginya Tadashi akan terbangun dengan Hiro dibalik selimutnya. Tidur dengan kepala diatas dadanya dan tangan Tadashi dengan santai melingkar memeluk tubuh adiknya. Ia terdiam kaku. Tangan kiri yang bebas ia perintahkan untuk mencubit pahanya keras.

_Ow!_

_Bukan mimpi basah. Dan pahaku bakal sedikit biru nanti._

Tadashi mengintip lagi Hiro yang tertidur pulas, dengkurannya yang khas terdengar diseluruh kamar tetapi takkan ada yang bisa mengalahkan suara degupan jantung miliknya. Melirik jam weker disamping kasurnya menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi dan ia sekarang sudah terbangun dengan ereksi plus Hiro di pelukannya. Hamada tertua itu menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Ia harus membangunkan Hiro. Ia yakin Hiro sengaja naik kekasur dan tidur disampingnya karena Tadashi tetap pulang malam walaupun ia tahu Hiro menunggunya. Balas dendam? Karena kangen? Ugh, yang pasti Tadashi merasa tersiksa merasakan penisnya meronta ingin bebas atau sesuatu yang puitis seperti itu.

                                                       

_Oke, tarik nafas lagi… hembuskan._

Tiba-tiba tubuh mungil di pelukannya bergerak. Kedua tangan Hiro yang ada diantara tubuh mereka sekarang berpindah tempat ke paha Tadashi. Terlalu dekat dengan daerah sensitifnya! Tadashi merasa nafasnya tercekat seperti terkena serangan asma mendadak. Ia membelalakkan mata, mengintip pelan kearah wajah adiknya yang tetap tertidur pulas, dengan liur yang sedikit menetes disana.

“Hiro-“

Adiknya sama sekali tidak bergeming.

“Oh tuhan.”

                                                                       

Tadashi menyerah, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak menyentuh daerah sensitifnya. Membuka selimutnya sedikit, ia melihat tangan kanan Hiro berada jauh dari ereksinya. Ia memasukkan tangan kirinya yang bebas kedalam boxer dan mengelus pelan penisnya yang mengeras. Ia menggigit bibirnya agar tak mengeluarkan suara aneh yang akan membangunkan Hiro. 5 menit berlalu yang terasa seperti bertahun-tahun, ia mulai merasa bagian bawah dalam perutnya memanas, rasa yang familiar. Ia menggigit bibirnya lebih kuat, memejamkan mata dan mempercepat gerakan tangannya.

_Sedikit lagi. Come one, sedikit lagi…_

“Tadashi?”

Tubuhnya bergetar ketika mendengar suara serak familiar itu memanggil namanya. Tadashi mengerang keras, lupa dengan sekelilingnya saat ia mencapai puncak. Jantungnya berdentum cepat seakan ingin melarikan diri dari dadanya. Keringat bercucur dari dahi. Telinganya berdenging dan nafasnya tak beraturan. Butuh waktu lama untuk membuat detak jantungnya kembali normal, mungkin tahun depan.

Ia terjingkat kaget merasakan tubuh Hiro yang berada dipelukannya bergerak. Ia memejamkan mata erat berharap semua hanya mimpi, tetapi cairan lengket yang ada ditangan kirinya adalah bukti bahwa semua nyata.

“Um, Tadashi?”

Ia bisa mendengar bingung dan sesuatu yang lain ada dalam nada suara Hiro. Tadashi menyeka tangannya yang basah di boxernya lalu membuka mata pelan. Disanalah Hiro, dengan mata cokelat yang terbelalak, bibir merah karena digigit terlalu keras, pemandangan indah dihadapannya membuat kelelakiannya berkedut. Lagi.

“Hiro,” Berdehem, ia kembali meneruskan perkataannya seperti biasa.“Selamat pagi.”

Adiknya masih memandangnya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Pipinya yang pink berubah menjadi merah maron ketika ia melirik boxer kakaknya yang basah. Pandangan mereka bertemu lagi dan Hiro menelan ludah. Tadashi mengikuti gerakan tenggorokan kecil itu dengan matanya. Sekecil apapun suara dikamar itu semua terdengar berkali lipat kerasnya, sama layaknya suara hela nafas mereka. Tadashi lalu mengangkat tangan kanan yang masih ada dipundak Hiro, membawanya pelan kearah depan untuk memegang pucuk dagu adiknya, menarik wajah manis itu mendekat padanya. Nafas Hiro tercekat tetapi Hamada kecil itu kemudian dengan cepat menindih badan Tadashi yang membuat sang kakak menarik nafas dalam.

Ciuman yang terjadi setelahnya terasa tanpa ampun. Hiro menyerang bibirnya dengan sedikit gigitan, membuat kelelakian miliknya berkedut lagi. Tadashi membiarkan Hiro mencumbunya dengan antusias. Ia membawa kedua tangannya kearah belakang tubuh Hiro, meremas pantat kecil itu dengan lembut. Hiro berhenti menciumnya dan mengerang kecil. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat selama beberapa detik disusul dengan ia jatuh diatas tubuh Tadashi lemas, menyembunyikan wajah dileher kakaknya. Tadashi seketika terdiam. Apakah Hiro barusan…

“Apakah kau barusan…orgasme?”

Hiro membuat suara erangan kecil. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya semakin dalam dileher Tadashi.

“Diam kau. Aku sudah menahan lama sejak kau mulai memasukkan tangan kebalik selimut…” Hiro bergumam malu.

_Jadi dia sudah bangun dari tadi?_

Tadashi mengangkat tubuh Hiro agar ia bisa melihat wajah adiknya yang manis itu. Hiro menundukkan kepalanya malu dengan mulut cemberut. Tadashi harus menciumi alis dan hidungnya untuk membuat dia mau menatap wajahnya.

“Hei kenapa harus malu? Yang barusan terjadi padamu itu normal.”

Hiro mendongak lalu menempelkan pipinya didada kakaknya. “Yeah aku tahu. Aku sudah…research. Aku hanya malu untuk telanjang dihadapanmu.” Adiknya itu menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan tangan. “Kau terlihat sempurna dengan tubuh atletis, tinggi, dan ugh sangat manly! Sedangkan aku! Lihat badanku! Seperti anak kecil. Plus orgasme yang sangat cepat.” Ia menutup perkataannya dengan gumaman, bersembunyi lagi dibalik tangan.

Tadashi hampir saja berteriak SO CUTE tetapi ia masih bisa menahan diri dan balik memeluk Hiro gemas.

“Bonehead. Kau bertingkah seperti ini itu sangat absurd. Aku sudah melihat tubuhmu sejak kau masih bayi. Huh, oke barusan itu terdengar sangat aneh. Yang jelas aku menyukaimu apa adanya. Termasuk rambut sarang burungmu ini.” Tadashi mengacak rambut Hiro cepat yang dibalas dengan teriakan ‘hei!’. “Jangan khawatir tentang tubuhmu. Masa pubermu masih berlangsung dan kau masih bisa tumbuh beberapa bulan kedepan. Apapun kau tetap adikku yang paling manis.”

Mereka saling bertatapan dengan senyum kecil.

“Dan aku pikir, bagaimanapun bentuk tubuhmu nanti… kau tetap sukses memberiku reaksi positif.” Tadashi menunjuk kearah celananya. Hiro mendengus menahan tawa.

“Real romantis Tadashi.”

“Yep.”

Hiro menggeleng geli, ia kemudian mengangkat badannya untuk duduk diatas Tadashi. Tiba-tiba wajahnya meringis jijik ketika merasakan celananya yang basah.“Ew, aku pikir aku butuh mengganti celana dalamku.” Ia lalu melihat ekspresi kakaknya yang sama. “Dan kau juga. Ayo bangun sebelum Bibi naik keatas.”

Tadashi merinding membayangkan Cass naik keatas dan menemukan mereka berdua dalam kondisi begini. “Duluanlah kekamar mandi, akan aku bawakan baju ganti untukmu.”

Hiro mengangguk lalu meloncat dari kasur dan berjalan kearah tangga. Ia kemudian berhenti dan membalik badan.

“Tadashi.”

“Hm?”

“Kapan kau akan bercinta denganku?”

Tadashi terbatuk kaget. Ia membelalakkan mata melihat ekspresi Hiro yang menaikkan bahunya santai.

“Hanya bertanya.”

Ia lalu tersenyum nyengir dan turun tangga dengan cepat. Tadashi mengerang kecil dan menutup mukanya.

_Bocah puber dengan hormon yang naik turun. Dia bakal membuatku lelah. Yakin deh._

 

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOMEHOW THIS HAMADACEST IS NOT THAT INNOCENT at all.  
> Hope you enjoy it. Dan maybe aku akan membuat extra chapter atau yang lain.  
> Masih banyak au yang ingin aq tulis. Sama jumpa di fic berikutnya!


End file.
